Forbidden Desire
by HarryPotterFreakEver
Summary: Hermione decides to go all out on the night of graduation. When she arrives in the Head common room, Malfoy comes onto her. After sharing one passionate night together, will that be the end of their relationship or will they continue to see each other?


Title: Forbidden Desire

Rating: M

Pairing: Hermione and Draco

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: Hermione decides to go all out on the night of graduation and after partying it up, she heads back to her bedroom to get some rest. When she arrives in the Head common room, Malfoy comes onto her and unsurprisingly, she isn't able to resist his devastating good looks or his sexy smirk. After sharing one passionate night together, will that be the end of their relationship or will they continue to see each other, as more than enemies? One shot fic.

Chp. 1- Graduation Night

Hermione grinned over at her best friends from her position on the Gryffindor common room's couch. She was holding a bottle of Firewhiskey, in celebration of their official graduation from Hogwarts.

Normally she wasn't one to drink, but Ron and Harry had insisted upon it, so she had reluctantly agreed.

She was only half way through her first bottle, but she could already feel her head clouding slightly. She set the bottle down and went over to where Harry and Ron were playing a drinking game with Seamus, and Dean. There was a large crowd gathered around them, laughing and roaring with delight whenever anyone had to take a shot.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but a smile appeared on her lips. Harry looked up and smiled at Hermione.

"Join us Hermione. The Head Girl has to play."

Hermione shook her head no, but Harry had already pulled her down to sit between himself and Ron. He quickly explained the game to her before taking his turn.

Several hours later she was giggling loudly and slurring her words slightly. She had lost count of the number of shots she had consumed after she had reached the seventh one. She excused herself and pushed her way through the crowd to go back to her couch. She slumped down upon it and saw her bottle of Firewhiskey was still there.

She grabbed it and took a big swig, grimacing slightly as the liquid burned a trail down her throat. Hermione made her way over to the boys, and winced as loud music filled her ears.

"I'm going to go lay down in my room," Hermione yelled to Harry, who was too busy holding his sides as he laughed, to notice her leaving.

She looked around for Ron and saw him snogging Lavender senseless. She grimaced at the image before making her way to the portrait, and pushing it open.

It was already one in the morning, but no professors would be out and about. They would let the parties slide, since in the morning the students would be boarding the Hogwarts Express to take them home.

As she made her way to her room, which was a couple floors up from the Gryffindor tower, she began to sweat and her pulse jumped erratically. Hermione pulled her cloak off, revealing dress robes that hugged her curves. Alcohol definitely didn't agree with her, and if she lived to see tomorrow, she would never drink again.

Her mind wandered as she walked, and she gasped as an erotic image entered her mind and stopped her in her tracks. She was not thinking about Draco Malfoy...

He was her enemy, so why the hell did she just picture him naked?

She shook her head to get rid of the image, but it remained burned in her mind. She kept walking and finally she reached the portrait that opened to the Head common rooms.

"Password?"

"Forbidden Desire."

The portrait opened, revealing an empty common room or so Hermione thought. A figure watched her from the shadows as she walked over to her bedroom.

Hermione had just reached her door when she heard him.

"Granger..."

Hermione closed her eyes, telling herself her mind was playing tricks. He was not calling out to her. She turned around slowly and saw Malfoy lounging on the sofa.

He hadn't been there before, had he? She could have swore that the common room was empty. She allowed her eyes to wander over his body quickly, before staring into his silver eyes that practically glowed in the dark room.

She felt butterflies in her stomach and heat course through her body.

Merlin he's bloody gorgeous Hermione thought to herself.

It was true. Draco Malfoy was definitely a fine specimen of man. Who was she kidding? He had the looks of a Greek God.

His pale, flawless skin. His fine, blonde hair that was hanging loosely around his face and falling into his almond shaped eyes. His stormy silver eyes that looked as if they could see right through your soul. His perfect cheekbones and square, muscular jaw.

Hermione looked at his perfect lips before licking her own. Those plump lips that she wanted to kiss till he was breathless and from there she would trail kisses along his jaw to his neck. Then to his muscular chest and flawless abs and even lower.

She felt herself flush at the idea, and she could feel her knickers were soaked. She had to get away from him before she did something wild and reckless.

There was no way she could know what a drunk Hermione was capable of. Revealing secrets? Jumping Malfoy as he laid there on the couch? Snogging him till he was senseless?

Malfoy was still staring at her, as she focused her attention back to him and away from her thoughts. His eyes trailed a path along her body before he stared straight into her own chocolate brown eyes.

Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat as he slowly stood up from the couch and walked over to her. He was in front of her within seconds, and Hermione tried to back away, but her back hit her door.

"Why aren't you celebrating?"

Hermione blurted out the first thing that popped into her head, since she was unable to think clearly with the combination of alcohol in her system and Malfoy's body so close to hers'.

"Why aren't you?"

"I thought I'd find a better way to spend my graduation night here then celebrating down in the dungeons."

She saw a smirk appear upon his face, and her heart pounded traitorously at this. That bloody smirk would be her downfall...

Malfoy's body had come closer, and she was pinned between her door and his muscular body.

"What do you m-mean," Hermione asked, her voice cracking in the end of the question.

Malfoy didn't reply. He was staring at her lips and she unknowingly nibbled on her bottom lip. He leaned closer and closer till his lips were upon her's. Hermione felt her knees give away slightly and he wrapped his arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss.

His lips were warm and soft against her own. Hermione brought his mouth closer to her's by threading her fingers into his soft, silky hair.

He was at least seven inches taller than her, which would make him about six foot, so she stood on her tippy toes so that he wouldn't have to lean down so far.

Malfoy ran his tongue along the curve of her bottom lip before pulling it into his mouth slightly, and nibbling on it. A soft whimper escaped Hermione and she opened her mouth for him.

Malfoy slipped his tongue into her mouth, and greedily swept it over every inch of her mouth as if he couldn't get enough of her sweet taste. Hermione could feel his arousal poking her stomach as she stood there, snogging passionately with her enemy.

She slipped her hands from his hair, wanting to feel the body that she had dreamed about for over a year. She let her hands slide along his jawline before running over his wide, masculine shoulders.

Her hands slipped down his chest, relishing the feel of the hard, warm muscles beneath her fingers. She stealthily slipped her right hand under his shirt, and came into the contact with his stomach.

She counted the ripples along his abs and smiled against his lips. He had a six pack...

Even more perfect than she had originally imagined. His hands slid up her sides from her hips, and he cautiously cupped her left breast with his right hand. Hermione moaned as his fingers brushed against her breast. She pushed herself into his body more, seeking what he was willing to give.

Malfoy trailed featherlike kisses along her neck, nipping softly at the place where her pulse was racing before he trailed kisses down to her cleavage. Hermione closed her eyes, letting her body take over.

She had dreamed of this day for several years, yet she never thought it would actually happen or that she'd be giving her virginity up to him.

Hermione reached behind her with her left hand, fumbling around for her doorknob. Finally she found it and she quickly turned it, pushing her door open.

Malfoy started walking backwards with Hermione, his lips finding her's again. He reached back to shut the door, before they walked together to her bed. Halfway there, he reached behind her to undo the ties that held her burgundy haltertop dress up.

The material slide down her skin before landing in a pool at her feet. Hermione broke her lips from his to pull his shirt over his head. She quickly took in his bare chest and abs with a grin before she trailed kisses along his neck. She kept her lips upon his skin as she unzipped his pants, pushing them down along with his boxers. He sprang forward from his confines with a strangled cry. Hermione's eyes widened slightly when she tore her lips away from his chest to look at him.

He was huge...Draco Malfoy definitely looked more intimidating naked then he ever did with clothes on. She wasn't sure if he would even fit. Roughly judging his size, she estimated him to be about nine inches. Hermione couldn't believed exactly how well endowed he was below the belt.

No wonder he was so cocky (no pun intended).

Malfoy gently laid her down in the middle of her bed before covering her body with his. Hermione felt his arousal between her legs, and she shivered with anticipation. His mouth was attached to the side of her neck, suckling upon her soft, warm skin.

She heard herself moan, and she arched her back when his fingers brushed along her breast. His fingers traced a path down to her stomach before slipping in between her open thighs.

He slipped two fingers inside her, and he groaned once he realized how wet she already was. He moved his long, slender fingers inside her as if she was an instrument that needed to be tuned to perfection, and he was just the person to do it.

Hermione bit her lip hard as his fingers entered her over and over again, causing her to feel breathtaking sensations. It didn't take her long to climax, and she cried out his surname, over and over again as she felt this foreign pleasure seize her body.

She came down off from her high, her cheeks flushed and her breathing shallow. Sweat covered her body, and she felt as every inch of her body was on fire. Malfoy pulled his lips away from her neck, where a nice love bite now resided. Hermione stared up at him as his face loomed over her's. His lips were swollen and his hair was falling into his now dark gray eyes.

His gaze burned a trail along her naked body as he took in the curves. His breathing became heavier as he stared up into her eyes. He settled himself till he was in between her legs, just outside of her entrance.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I'm giving you one chance to back down Granger."

"We shouldn't be doing this...but I want to."

"Forbidden desires are always the best," Malfoy replied in a husky tone.

He entered her with a deep, powerful stroke and Hermione felt tears form in her eyes as her body felt like it was being ripped in half. He groaned loudly, and closed his eyes. Hermione could see his jaw tense as he gritted his teeth. Malfoy stopped once he was buried deep within her, to give her a chance to get used to the new sensation.

Draco tensed his jaw, and tried to concentrate on something other than her tight walls encompassing him. She was a virgin for Merlin's sake, and he had to be gentle at least the first time, but right at the moment he wanted nothing more than to bury himself over and over again in her, deeper and harder every time.

Finally after a minute Hermione nodded her head and Malfoy pulled out part of the way before embedding himself deep within her again. After a couple thrusts, the pain subsided and Hermione felt only intense pleasure.

"Oh Merlin Malfoy!"

"Draco," Malfoy cried out as he entered her again.

"What?"

"I want you to cry out my name Granger. None of this Malfoy business."

Hermione stared at him, flabbergasted.

"You think you can handle that Hermione," Draco asked, a sexy smirk appearing on his face.

Hermione's stomach did flips and she nodded, dumbfounded. She wrapped her arms around his body, resting her hands upon his back. The muscles were moving beneath her fingers as she held him tightly to her body.

"Bloody hell Draco," Hermione moaned loudly, digging her nails into his skin.

Draco filled her completely, and he kept up his deep, forceful thrusts. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and his hair stuck out at odd ends ever since she had run her fingers through the golden strands.

He grunted as he tried to concentrate on giving Hermione her second orgasm of the night before he allowed himself to finish.

"Merlin...You're bloody tight Hermione."

Hermione knew she was stretching to accommodate him, since he was huge down there in his lower regions. Draco was trying hard to not cum already, but the sensation of her walls around his member where about to drive him over the edge any second now.

So it was lucky for him that Hermione cried out his name loudly as he made her come undone. He had a look of unadulterated bliss upon his face as Hermione clenched around him. He groaned her name as he joined her, her walls squeezing him enjoyably.

Once Hermione's walls had finally released him, he slid out of her and collapsed on the bed next to her. Hermione looked down at her naked body as if it didn't belong to her. She had never felt anything as wonderful in her life as those last couple minutes had been.

She looked over at Draco, who was lying next to her. His body glistened with sweat, and his normally pale cheeks were flushed pink. His warm, firm chest rose and fell gracefully, and Hermione felt his eyes focus upon her. Her heart started racing as she stared back into his eyes. They were slowly turning back to their original silver color, but the way he looked at her was completely new.

Hermione gave him a soft smile before she snuggled down into her bed more. Her eyes slowly closed, and she was fast asleep within minutes. She didn't even realize that Draco wrapped his arms around her in her sleep, pulling her flush with his body. He smiled down at the sleeping witch in his arms, relishing in the feel of her warm body against his own. She fit perfectly in his arms, he mused to himself right before he fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione woke up with a smile upon her face. She rolled over to greet Draco, but she found an empty bed. She shivered as cold air settled upon her skin, sending goosebumps along her body. She quickly got up and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

Surprisingly she didn't have a headache from all the alcohol, or feel sore from all the shagging. She washed up quickly before turning off the water and wrapping a towel around her body.

Hermione resisted the urge to check to see if Draco was asleep in his room, and headed back to her own bedroom. She stared at the bed once she was behind her closed door. It was still messy from their _activities_ last night, and she laid down upon it. She could still smell him upon her bedcovers.

She breathed in deeply, and his spicy cinnamon scent filled her nostrils. She allowed herself to replay last night over in her head, to see if there was a particular reason why she had awoken to no Draco next to her.

Finally she could daydream about him no more, otherwise she would be late boarding the train. At the moment, she was already pushing it. She quickly got dressed in a pair of faded hip hugger jeans, and a sage green silk tubetop. She slipped on a pair of cream flip flops before brushing her hair, and swiping some clear lipgloss upon her lips.

Hermione looked at herself in her mirror. Her chestnut hair was flowing around her in spiral curls, blanketing her bare ivory shoulders. She looked at how the clothes she wore accentuated her curves and complemented her skin tone. She smiled softly to herself, seeing her pearly whites flashing back at her in the mirror.

She shook her head, before walking to her door. She took one last look at her room, before saying goodbye to it forever.

Hermione walked briskly down to the first floor, and as she got closer, she heard voices becoming louder and louder.

Students were heading out of the doors, and gathering out on the grounds. Hermione followed out a group of sixth years and looked around for her friends. Finally she found Harry, Ron, and Ginny standing together. She quickly walked over to them, and they smiled once they saw her.

"Hermione! There you are."

"Hey Harry."

Ginny heard Colin call her name, and excused herself. Now it was just the Golden Trio, together for their last time at Hogwarts.

"Merlin last night was something, wasn't it guys," Ron said with a gleam in his eye.

Hermione blushed slightly at this, but thankfully neither of the boys noticed. They had absolutely no idea how wonderful last night really was...

"Can you believe that we're not coming back next year," Hermione asked softly.

The trio looked up at the castle together. It rose several thousand feet, and seemed to dwarf them. Hermione smiled as she joined arms with her two best friends and they headed off towards the train.

The boys took smaller steps so they remained beside Hermione, since they were both taller than her by a good amount.

They took their usual compartment in the back of the train, and settled down as they waited for the train to take them home for the last time. The whistle sounded after only a few minutes, and Hermione watched the castle as it slowly disappeared beyond the horizon.

Harry and Ron started discussing Quidditch, and Hermione decided to wander the corridors. Anything was better than enduring another discussion over Quidditch. She let herself out of the compartment, and said hi to the few students she ran into as she strolled along.

Hermione had already reached the front of the train, and she turned around to head back to where she had come from. She felt a hand close around her wrist, and she was pulled roughly into a compartment.

Lips covered hers and she smiled softly when she realized it was Draco's lips kissing her hungrily. She slipped herself closer to him, and felt his arms wrap around her waist. She gripped his shirt in her hands, and she moaned when Draco grinded his hips into her's.

He slid one of his hands down to cup her bum and push her hips into his more. Draco pulled his lips away from her's once she was breathless, and he trailed kisses down her jaw before going down her neck.

He pushed her hair away from her neck before sucking softly where her love bite from last night was located. Hermione threw her head back and gasped as his lips lit her body on fire once again.

All he had to do was touch her, and she was moaning for him. His touch electrified her, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

After a couple minutes, Draco pulled back to look at Hermione. She slowly opened her eyes and stared up at him. Sometime during the time he pulled her in the compartment, and now, he had pushed her against the wall and trapt her between it and his body.

His eyes were dark again as he stared down at her. Hermione licked her lips before deciding to break the silence.

"I missed you this morning," Hermione said softly, continuing to stare up into his eyes.

"I wasn't sure if you'd want me to be there when you woke up, or not, so I decided to leave."

Hermione nodded as she tried to read his eyes and face. All she could decipher was lust though...which wasn't that hard to figure out since he was currently poking her stomach.

She reached her hands up into his hair and smiled at him before bringing his lips crashing down to her's. Draco ran his hands up and down her sides, her top riding up slightly to show off her smooth, silky skin. His fingers danced along her skin before fingering the waistband of her jeans. He slipped his hands into the back pocket of her jeans and hoisted her up.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed her hips sensually against his. He groaned out her name as he harden even more against her.

They kept their lips planted firmly together until they thought they'd pass out from lack of breath. Hermione took in deep gulps of breath and smiled to herself. Draco's hands were still in her pants pockets and his forehead rested against her own. She had to ask him what this was before she let herself get any deeper into this weird relationship, if you could call it that.

"Draco?"

Draco looked up at this. He had been staring at her lips.

"Yeah?"

"What was last night to you? I mean...um was that just a o-one time thing?"

Draco brought his right hand up to trace her cheek before running along her lower lip. He leaned forward to kiss it softly before drawing back. Hermione kept her eyes closed for several more seconds than she should have, but finally she opened them to find Draco smirking at her. Draco's smirk pulled her apart at the seams every time, making her come undone.

"Oh I think we'll definitely be seeing a lot more of each other Hermione."

Draco gave her a smile, and Hermione grinned back at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately on his lips. He grinned against her lips before he kissed her back. He slowly slipped his hand up Hermione's shirt and chuckled deeply when she whimpered with want. He was going to make this the best train ride of her life.

Well what did you all think of it? Originally the story was going to be about Hermione drinking a lust potion that had been slipped into her Firewhiskey, but I decided to use that in a different one shot. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave me a review!


End file.
